L is for Love
by 1997Cryptical16
Summary: what will happen if you just want to go to the mall and you find the prince of your dreams? and that he wants to meet you and to know you? and why is he stalking you? a Tsurugi x reader story. Dont like, dont read (sorry, i am bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction and it is a tsurugi kyousuke x reader story.  
****I want to know if it is good or bad.  
****this is just a preview of what will come next.  
****and i am very sorry for my bad english**

* * *

~Your P.O.V~

You were walking down the street, with the wind through your [h/l] [h/c] hair. You were happy when you are outside, in the nature. You love the nature, you could spend hours of looking at a leaf in the tree.  
You didnt had money at the moment, so you couldn't buy anything. You were feeling like going to window shopping, so you went to the mall.  
You were at a gift shop full of accesoires. You were looking at then one to one, until you saw someone walking down the street with a wheelchair.  
They might be brothers, because they almost look the same.  
But u were most staring at the boy around the age of 16 pushing the wheelchair. He has spiky navy hair and he wore a training suit, so it looks like he is in sport.  
You keep staring at the boy untill he stared into your eyes. It felt like you were staring at eachother for a few hours, but u soon realised that he was staring at you. So you turned around and felt hot on ur cheeks. "What is this weird feeling, and why do i feel hot at my cheeks?"  
you thought and then you are looking at the accesoires again

~ Tsurugi Kyousuke P.O.V ~

"Why was that girl staring at me?" I thought. "whats wrong, Kyousuke?" i heard close to me.  
''oh... nothing... nii-san'' as i looked back at the place where that girl stood, she wasnt there anymore. i wanted to see her again and i really want to meet her.

* * *

I am so sorry for my bad grammar. This is my first story, and i really hope you guys liked it. If i get alot of good reviews, i will go on with the story. Thank you so much for reading this story bye


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone, here is the second chapter. i hope you will like it**

* * *

~Tsurugi's P.O.V~

I was still staring at the place where the girl stood. ''.. say.. nii-san.. when do you need to go back to the hospital for the check-up?''  
''Its around March.. so I think somewhere in July'' Yuuichi answered. ''Why did u ask?'' ''... nothing'' I replied.  
'''Do you want to walk further, nii-san?'' I asked after a few minutes. Yuuichi then looked at his watch. '' yes, it's almost dinner time, so lets go'' I push the wheelchair out of the mall. The whole way back to our house, I have been looking around for that girl. **( *wink* *wink* you understand.. sorry)** but I cant find her. '' Whats the matter, kyousuke?'' my brother asked me, he must noticed that I have been silence the whole way back to our house. ''... nothing nii-san'' Then I saw him turning towards me. '' Are you sure? I think you are looking for that girl you have been staring at in the mall a few minutes ago.'' Then I feel kinda hot at my cheek. '' I-I am not!'' ''okay, I was just saying'' my brother said to me.

-next day-

~Your P.O.V~

*buzz buzz buzz bu-* you turned your alarm of.. and an alarm means one thing at a monday... yes, school. you liked school, but you are going to a new school. yes, you have moved to a new town. and a new town means **(means) **a new school. so you get out of bed, which was hard cause your bed was very comfortable and warm. you put on your uniform and brushes your teeth. you went downstairs and greeted your mom. you eat your breakfast and cleaned the table after finishing your breakfast. it was time to go to school. you saw a few kids with the same uniform as you, so u walked after them **(not as a stalker ;) ) **and when you came at school, you stood at the front gate staring at the big lightning bolt on the school. you have been staring at the loghtning bolt for a few minutes untill you heard someone talking right next to you. you looked over your left shoulder as you saw a boy with brown hair and a few pieces of hair were like a wave or something. ''Are you new here?''

* * *

I am really buzzy this week, so I don't know when I will update the next chapter. and if you have some ideas, I would love to know it/them. And I also love to get tips for the story, so don't be shy to tell them ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone, here is the third chapter. i hope you will like it**

* * *

~Your P.O.V~

''Are you new here?'' I heard him asking me. ''...Yeah, I am new here. The name is [l/n] [f/n], and yours?'' i asked. I hope i was not to soon to ask who he was. but thankfully i saw him smiling bride and responded with '' Matsukaze Tenma, you have a nice name'' '' thank you. uhm, it might be stupid to ask, but can u bring me to the principal's office?'' u asked him nicely. '' of course i can bring you there, but he only expects new students 10 minutes before class. so u have to wait a few more minutes.'' you thought for a few seconds. and then you asked '' but what can i do untill i can go to the principal?'' and then you looked at the boy and you saw that his eyes twinkled and there was a bride smile on his face '' ... what's the matter with you?'' you asked him. then you saw him closing his mouth was closing a bit, but after a few seconds u heard '' I am gonna take you to the soccer club'' and then he took your hand and run to the soccer club. after a few seconds of running you were at the soccer club. you never expected that the soccer club would be that big. ''amazing, isn't it?'' you heard Tenma ask. '' hmm'' you replied him. '' lets go inside'' you heard him say after a second. and before you knew it, he took your hand again and run inside the soccer building. and when you were in the soccer building, you were more amazed. it looked bigger from the inside

~Tsurugi;s P.O.V~

sometimes, I really hate monday's, especially after this most amazing weekend... with nii-san. but that girl... i really want to meet her and know her better. she really looked cute with her [h/l] [h/c] hair. and her lovely look... and then I heard the bell ringing, time for class. as I walk to my lesson, I saw someone with [h/l] [h/c] hair. I couldn't see her properly, cause first, she was at the principal's office and the door was ajar. but if I look at her to long, I would be late for class. I ran to my class and just in time. i sat at my seat and then the teacher came in. we had history... the most BORING lesson, I repeat: BORING. BO-RING! but my history was better, I was only thinking about that girl I saw this weekend, but I also wondered who that girl was at the principal's office. she has the same hair as the girl at the mall. ... it couldn't be...

~Your P.O.V~

the principal just gave me my locker number and he also showed where my locker is. the principal said that it was the only locker what was available. so he was trying to warn me for something... doesn't he? if I was done packing my stuff into my locker, he showed me my classroom.  
after a while of walking, we finally came to my classroom, the principal asked the teacher to come outside the class to talk with the pricipal and me, but i secretly took a sneek peek in the class. and there he was...

* * *

**if you think something can be better, you can say it to me. don't be afraid, i don't bite ;)**

**but I don't know if I will be uploading this weekend because I have my exams, I need to do everything all over again. I had exams the last 2 weeks, and the results were awful.**


	4. Chapter 4

**i am very sorry that you guys needed to wait for the next chapter.  
but here it is.  
And I hope you guys still like this story.**

* * *

And there he was ... Tenma. He also saw me and waved secretly to me, which i replied with a wave back. After a few seconds the principal came back and told me i can enter the classroom. As i entered the classroom, i saw the teacher waiting for me. I walked towards the teacher untill i was right next to him. The teacher turned to the class and asked for their attention. some students turned their head to the teacher, some were looking at the clock and there was a Matsukaze Tenma looking at me with shining eyes and a big grin on his face. I sweatdropped at his look. I snapped out of my sweatdrop moment when the teacher told me to introduce myself. '' Hello, my name is [l/n] [f/n] and i hope it will be a nice year." I saw some students raising their hand. I gave one of them a turn to ask their question to me. she stood up and introduced herself. '' Hello, my name is Fibuki Quinta, what is your favorite animal/pet?" I thought about it for a little while, and then I replied with: " My favorite animal is ( call all your favorite animals/pets)." I saw some girls turning their head to eachother like they never heard any of these animals/pets. I saw a boy raising his hand. I gave him a turn to let him ask his question. "What do you like to do when you have some free time?" I simply asked with something i should never started about ... "soccer" and suddenly all boys in the classroom took the front seats (since they were in the back) and rested their head on their hand, like they amaze me like a celeb or something. Then the teacher started to talk "[l/n], you can take your seat right next to Tenma." I saw Tenma standing up, but i knew him already before school started, so I already walked towards him. As I took my seat, I saw everyone looking at Tenma and me like they were jealouse, but I dont know why. The teacher didnt want to give lessons anymore so we were alowed to talk. After 12 minutes, the bell ringed. Tenma told me its break time. He asked if I wanted to go with him to his special place where he always took his break for school. Tenma and I walked past the gates and turned right and while we turned right, i saw something purple and navy blue on my left side. I ignored it and went walking with tenma to his special place.

~ Tsurugi's P.O.V ~

I was in class before break ... and I tell you ... this class is BORING. I repeat: BORING. BO-RING. Its just that the teacher was more interested in her book than in us. I swear, if she looks up, she would give the half of the class detention. As i look around the class i see the whole class ...sleeping. I can use some sleep too. I closed my eyes and after 3 minutes i heard the bell ring. I stood upand walked towards the door outside. I walked towards the gate when i see Kirino and Shindou -senpai standing there and waving at me. I walked to them to talk with them. They heard rumors that there was a new girl in school. But not a normal girl ... no ... She. Was. HOT! I didnt saw her yet, but through rumors, i can imagine her already. Kirino and Shindou -senpai didnt saw her yet, but when i turned my head to Kirino -senpai, i saw Tenma walking with [h/l] [h/c] walking past the gate. I have a feeling that i met her before. But i dont know when.

**i am planning to do a character x oc story with a character of this anime and your character.**

**if i am gonna do it, i will say it in the next chapter.**


End file.
